<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by NinjaSniperKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699698">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSniperKitty/pseuds/NinjaSniperKitty'>NinjaSniperKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curse of Strahd, Embarrassment Kink, Escher is a sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, In which Strahd is a dom, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, and Rahadin has no idea what he's doing, only god can judge me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSniperKitty/pseuds/NinjaSniperKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Strahd tilts his head, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Flickering flames dance in the vampire's eyes. “If you do not wish to bed my consort, then perhaps joining us would be more to your tastes?”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Escher (Curse of Strahd)/Strahd von Zarovich, Rahadin/Strahd von Zarovich, Strahd von Zarovich/Escher/Rahadin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A harsh wind bites at his back as Rahadin jogs towards the entrance of Ravenloft. His hooded cloak does little to repel the chill. Winters in Barovia are harsh; despite having lived in the area for almost half a century now, he still hasn't been able to acclimate to the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering he is able to control the climate in Barovia, Rahadin is slightly annoyed that Strahd hadn’t ensured better weather for his travels. At the very least the undead lord of Barovia could have called off his damned winds so his ears didn’t practically freeze off!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin’s mood is sour when he reaches the foyer of Ravenloft. He doesn’t bother to change out of his riding breeches or boots before stomping up the staircase to Strahd’s study, where his master could usually be found reading as of late. His trek to Krezk had been a nightmare, to put it kindly. He isn’t looking forward to reporting to Strahd about everything he had learned. The fact that he is still freezing only dampens his mood further, and the chill that suffuses the castle certainly doesn’t help matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the master of Ravenloft usually had a well-stoked fire in his study. With Strahd’s approval, he’s looking forward to sitting before it while giving his report and allowing his bones to thaw for the first time that week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An orange glow flickers faintly from beneath the heavy wooden door of the study. Rahadin inhales deeply in an attempt to put himself in a more pleasant headspace before knocking upon the door. He no longer needs to announce his presence; he’s learned that Strahd is able to recognize him by his scent and the distinct sound of his footfalls even from a distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A baritone voice calls out from inside the study. “Enter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin does so. Before he can turn to close the door, a sight stills his hand. Strahd is seated upon one of several chaise lounges placed throughout the room, a small leather-bound book held open with one hand. His red vest and cloak lay over the back of the chair, leaving him in a simple dress shirt and black trousers. Yet it's the blonde head buried in his lap, the ancient vampire's other clawed hand at the back of his head, that stuns him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Escher.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The consort-turned-spawn does not even attempt to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies!” Rahadin blurts out, unable to restrain his shock, and quickly turns to leave. The wooden door slams shut in his face before he can grip the handle. He whips around, wide-eyed. “My lord…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay,” Strahd commands. “You wished to speak with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin shifts from foot to foot. His eyes are fixed on the floor before him to try and preserve his—and Strahd's—modesty. “It can wait until you are… finished here. My lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. You're already here.” Strahd sets his book down and gestures to the chair across from him. “Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin's eyes flicker over to the fireplace for a brief moment before fixing on the floor again. His awkwardness is almost palpable. Were it his place to do so, he'd question what in the Nine Hells Strahd is doing in attempting to converse with him in the midst of coupling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat. “Really, it is not especially pressing. I can wait—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sit.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dusk does as instructed and goes to sit on the other chaise, back straight and hands folded in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, how was your journey?” Strahd asks, his voice unnervingly even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin clears his throat yet again. A nervous habit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just don't look at them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Cold but otherwise fine, my lord. I do have unsettling news to report, however. To the north of Krezk, I found the mangled corpse of one of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>spawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” He pauses to see if there’s any stir from Escher. Much to his disappointment, there is none.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin dares to glance at Strahd; his gaze is fixed on his face intently, his face a blank slate. His master is particularly difficult to read, and it annoys Rahadin that he doesn’t have the faintest idea what he’s thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know the cause of death?” Strahd asks with a tilt of his head. His eyelids flutter just the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Her head was lying beside her body—intentionally placed, I’m sure. It was severed cleanly at the neck. I would assume that it had been done in one stroke with a fairly heavy weapon, though it is hard to say what. A wooden stake had been hammered into her heart.” Rahadin sighs. “I lost the murderer’s trail about a quarter of a mile into the Svalich Woods.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>His failure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd’s fingers tighten in Escher's blonde hair, just slightly. It’s the only indication of his displeasure. His eyes never wander from Rahadin's, as if this is only business as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. I will ensure that it is taken care of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps one of the wolves could track the scent? Were you to give one instruction, I’d be happy to—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As I said, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will ensure that it is taken care of.” Strahd flicks his free hand at him. “You’ve only just returned from a four-day trek. I insist that you rest for once in your life lest you fall ill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin bows his head. “Of course, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a wet slurping sound, and for the briefest of moments Rahadin’s eyes flicker down to Escher. The gentle curve of his bare back is washed in orange light. The vampire spawn is nude, and his fingers are dug into the muscles of Strahd’s thighs while he pleasures him with his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin’s face flushes, and a predatory grin spreads across Strahd’s face—as if waiting for the elf’s resolve to finally give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pretty thing, isn't he? That devilish mouth of his is good for more than just aimless chatter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin tries his best to hide his distaste, but his lip curls just the slightest. Uncertain that he could keep the venom out of his voice, Rahadin chooses not to respond. Ever perceptive, the smirk on Strahd's face only widens at his bitterness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand in Escher’s hair moves to cup his cheek instead. “That’s enough for now, my pet,” Strahd murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde pulls off of Strahd with another wet slurping sound and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips are still glistening with saliva by the time he sits up enough to shoot Rahadin a fanged smile. “It's good to see you, Rahadin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have almost been charming had it been anyone else. Escher rises, and Strahd pulls him onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Rahadin is unable to tear his eyes away. Strahd begins to trail a finger along Escher’s length, and the spawn arches his back into the touch. A flicker of arousal curls in Rahadin’s core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s teasing him. Testing him, perhaps. Restraint.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd's gaze is glued to his face, carefully judging his reaction. He sees the way he watches the teasing taking place before him and absolutely</span>
  <em>
    <span> revels</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it. “You seem interested. If you wish, you may bed Escher tonight. See for yourself what that mouth can do. Consider it my gift to you for your hard work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he knows for sure that Strahd is playing at some game. The lord of Barovia is more than aware of his opinion of Escher, and Rahadin has made it explicitly clear that his interests only extend as far as Strahd. There's intent behind this offering—to see him squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin's eyes meet Strahd's, and he shoots him a pointed look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You teasing bastard...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher does shift at Strahd's words. Rahadin doesn't miss the way his fingers dig into the muscle of Strahd's shoulders. The grip around Escher's length tightens in response, and the spawn gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Rahadin clears his throat and forces himself to look away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s improper to stare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, my lord, but I must refuse. I wouldn’t dare touch one of your,” he gestures at Escher, searching for a word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“consorts.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not say that I’ve never tried to do anything nice for you, then.” Strahd tilts his head, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Flickering flames dance in the vampire's eyes. “Perhaps joining us would be more to your tastes, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s striking him where he’s vulnerable. Strahd is more than aware of his attraction to him, and gods, yes, he would enjoy nothing more than an evening with him to unwind. For the vampire to ride him until he can no longer think straight. But the idea of having Escher, loud-mouthed and brash, joining them does not appeal to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of even sharing his master makes the unmistakable feeling of jealousy rise in his throat like bile. He attempts to push the feeling back down because really, he is above such base things as </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealousy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Strahd is not his by any stretch of the word, and he recognizes that. It is his right to seek pleasure however he likes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin brings the edge of his cloak between his thumb and forefinger and rubs at the fabric. “You two appear to be… enjoying yourselves. Really, I would hate to interrupt. I will take my leave—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I did not want your company, I would not have asked, Rahadin. While it is, of course, your right to refuse me, it would please me greatly if you did decide to join. Besides,” Strahd squeezes Escher’s length and elicits a small gasp from him, “it was Escher that suggested the idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin's jaw tightens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His lord desires his company.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There are very few things that Rahadin wouldn't do for Strahd. If it would please him, perhaps he can participate—just this once. And perhaps he can ignore Escher entirely, focus his attention on Strahd. It may turn out that he even enjoys himself. Yes, perhaps he should approach this with an open mind—if not for himself, then for Strahd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he relents with the slightest nod of his head. There’s a look of smug satisfaction on Strahd’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You agreed, yet you seem hesitant. Speak what is on your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin does his best to remain stone-faced, focusing on the roaring fireplace as to not catch Strahd's eye. “Forgive my ignorance, my lord, but I am… new to this, you could say. How do…?” He gestures vaguely to the three of them, words refusing to leave his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it that three men can be intimate with one another?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His throat is suddenly far too dry. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher laughs at that, and Rahadin glares daggers at the side of his blonde head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think three men can be intimate with one another, Rahadin?” His tone is not unlike how one would address a child. Strahd motions for Escher to stand, and he is quick to do so. The dread lord stands and begins to approach Rahadin, his consort at his heels like a pup. As to not seem disrespectful, the dusk elf stands as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart leaps into his throat. “I-I don't know. Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His presence is intimidating. “Hazard a guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, strike him down… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I-I-I, Strahd, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please—!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd merely raises an eyebrow. Expectant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Rahadin swallows the lump in his throat and attempts to compose himself. “Similar to how you and I might. I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips ghost against his, Strahd’s voice low and sultry. “How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin swallows heavily. As much as he wants to, he doesn’t dare be the first to close the gap between them. Sensing his hesitance, Strahd pulls away and takes a step back. It takes all of the dusk elf's willpower to hide his disappointment, and he curses himself for his own damned reticence!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand—not Strahd's, he notes with a frown—cups his face, and a pallid thumb begins to stroke his cheekbone. For the first time that night, Escher speaks up. “Oh, leave him alone. The poor thing's going to die from a fit of nerves!” Escher chides, but his tone is mirthful. He takes a step forward, far too close for his liking. “Don't worry, you'll grow more confident with time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The absolute wretch! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How dare he talk down to him! Before he can pull his head away, Escher paws at Rahadin's length through his trousers and squeezes at the hardness he finds there. It is as if his mind suddenly goes blank. His eyebrows furrow, and for the first time that night Rahadin dares to meet Escher's gaze. There's nothing but patience in his black eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go. I knew a puppy was hiding behind that scary front. That's a good boy, let me take care of you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin snarls at Escher, but there's no venom behind it. Warmth begins to spread throughout his body interspersed with little jolts of pleasure as Escher continues to palm at his length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips jerk forward. “More,” Rahadin hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In time, darling.” Escher pulls his hand away completely, and Rahadin exhales through his nose in frustration. “May I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes dart to Strahd's face. It's an unreadable slate. He quirks a single eyebrow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing heavily, Rahadin nods his head just the slightest. Anything to get him to keep touching him. Escher's shoulders drop, and a smirk creeps up his face. Rather than kiss him, however, the fingers that had been caressing his cheek begin to explore his face. A light touch traces over his jaw, his lips. the ragged scar across his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His patience is waning for such foreplay, yet Rahadin endures it all with the patience of a saint. Strahd's expression is one of amusement; the two of them have known one another long enough for Strahd to know that he’s rather annoyed by all this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a thumb traces along the outer edge of his ear, however, Rahadin cannot help but jump at the contact, his eyes wide. Escher jerks his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His ears are particularly sensitive, I've found,” Strahd chuckles with a nod towards Rahadin as if it is the most casual thing in the world. “He makes such lovely noises when you touch them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? How interesting.” Escher’s eyebrows raise, and his gaze falls to Rahadin with curiosity. “May I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face burning, Rahadin shoots Strahd one last glare before downcasting his eyes. He focuses his attention on the dip between Escher's clavicle. “...Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting little time, Escher's wandering fingers return to his ears. A thumb trails along the upper edge of the dusk elf's right ear, and a shiver tears through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher makes a noise of interest. “Are all elves like this? Is it the whole ear, or only certain parts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rahadin can even begin to answer his barrage of questions, Escher grips the tip of his ear between a thumb and forefinger, and heat pools in Rahadin's face. It feels as if the upper half of his body is submerged in hot water, and a wave of pleasure ripples throughout his body. He swallows heavily in an attempt to remain stone-faced. “A-As with anything, it varies with the individual. From my understanding, the ears of some elves are more sensitive than others.” His voice quakes with barely restrained composure. He can't think. ”And it's the, um—it's the whole thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher leans in close and presses his mouth to a pointed ear, his other hand running through his ebony hair. “And what about you? Do you like having your ears played with, Rahadin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes squeeze shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd's tone is stern. “The man asked you a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The single word twists with emotion and betrays him. It earns him a pleased hum from Escher, who proceeds to trace his tongue along the shell of his ear. His tongue flicks at the tip, and Rahadin cannot suppress the moan that leaves his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having completely forgotten what it is he is supposed to be doing, he turns pliant and lets his forehead loll forward onto Strahd's chest. The elder vampire begins to rub at the tip of his left ear as well, and a searing jolt shoots through his veins. The rival sensations of having one ear rubbed and the other sucked on is overbearing. His mind struggles to process the feeling. His neglected cock twitches against the confines of his breeches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this, don't you, darling? I must say, I'm a tad jealous of this little quirk of yours,” Escher whispers. ”To think that the fearsome chamberlain of Castle Ravenloft can be reduced to a trembling mess simply by having his ears rubbed like a dog… I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing fast, Rahadin weakly sneers at the blonde. “Sod off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>spawn!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a mischievous smirk, Escher brings the tip of his ear into his mouth and sucks </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Intense heat pools in his cock, and Rahadin whimpers. Any attempt at maintaining his facade has been abandoned, and his right hand gasps at Strahd's shoulder for support lest his legs decide to give from the unrelenting attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd stops rubbing his ear, and Rahadin almost whimpers again from the loss of contact. “That's enough for now, Escher. My chamberlain must pace himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Master.” Obeying orders, Escher also pulls away. His lips are parted slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fills Rahadin with a sick sense of pleasure to know that he had been enjoying himself as well. With trembling legs, Rahadin takes his own step back and rubs at his face in an attempt to come down from the high. When his eyes refocus, he's met with the sight of Strahd kissing Escher deeply, the spawn's chin tilted upward with one black-colored claw while Strahd's tongue explores his mouth. Escher's fingers are curled into the white collar of Strahd's shirt, his eyes half-lidded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the two of them kiss leaves Rahadin stupified. For once in his life, he has no idea what to do. His instinctual gut fails him, and he doesn't know whether it's proper to wait for them to finish, or for him to turn away to respect their privacy, or to join in somehow, or… or </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could touch himself, he supposes, but that feels particularly boorish—even if his manhood aches from the lack of attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the primal urge does get the better of him, and Rahadin, feeling rather sheepish, fondles himself through his breeches until Strahd eventually pulls away from the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?” Strahd teases, not sounding the least bit out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin inhales deeply to steel himself. He pushes past that surge of shame and continues to touch himself. “Quite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Escher, didn't you promise Rahadin a kiss before he became rather distracted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Escher attempts to focus in on Strahd, his pupils blown. Unlike his master, the spawn sounds very out of breath for being undead. “Oh. Yes, I suppose I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hardly wasting any time, Escher closes the gap between them and presses their lips together. They're cold, just like Strahd's. Yet unlike Strahd, his kiss lacks that careful tact. And unlike Strahd's, his lips are soft, belonging to some pampered boy that rarely left the shelter of Ravenloft. Rahadin grimaces but allows Escher to push his tongue into his mouth. If he doesn't return the kiss with that same enthusiastic fervor, then so be it. Fangs graze at his bottom lip, and Rahadin's had enough. He breaks away from the kiss to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher wipes at his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “You're so frigid. This would be much more fun if you were to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>and enjoy yourself, my friend. Like you were earlier.” Despite the observation, that damned smirk still tugs at the corners of his lips. A part of Rahadin wants to lash out, to wipe that grin off his face and inform him that he would be enjoying himself a lot more if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren't here acting as if he's even the slightest bit interested in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He'll warm up in time. Despite his demeanor, my dear chamberlain really is quite the libertine when he does let his walls down.“ A pale hand strokes his cheek. “Aren’t you, Rahadin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dusk elf's face flushes with a mix of embarrassment and simmering rage. Were it anyone else, he would bite that hand. It feels as if he's very much being talked down to by the both of them, as if he is prized cattle being shown off. It would be one thing if this were Strahd's typical brazenness in the guise of sexuality. But Escher's presence, though he knows he has nothing to mock him for when they're both serving the same man, makes that brazenness almost feel mocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of teeth. “I don't believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>libertine </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the most appropriate word to describe me, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I disagree. You were practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me to touch your cock not a week prior. And I adored watching you enjoy yourself rather vocally but a moment ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher laughs, and it takes every ounce of willpower for Rahadin to not turn around and leave that room. Instead, his lips press together, fists balled at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. I believe I've embarrassed him, Escher. Look at how he dares clench his fists before his lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's unable to act out against his master. He would never dream of it. But Escher is there as a suitable substitute, and he has no qualms with being harsh to him. Rahadin pushes at the spawn's bare chest in an attempt to put space between them. Much to his shock, Escher pushes back with a surprising amount of strength. Caught off guard, the dusk elf stumbles back onto the chaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher falls to his knees before him. Pale fingers push the hem of Rahadin's green doublet up and dip beneath the waist of his trousers. “You'll have to forgive him. If you'd be so kind as to take these off, I'd be more than happy to apologize on behalf of my husband…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Such disrespect! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Such words would never be tolerated under any other context. Consort or not, Rahadin has half a mind to remind the man just whose presence he's in. Though he supposes that Strahd would have interjected had he found it disrespectful... It makes Rahadin curious about what the dynamic between them is, particularly in the bedroom. He is quick to scrub the thought from his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With trembling fingers, Rahadin undoes the fastening of his trousers and pulls them down just far enough to free his length, already dripping in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low sound rumbles in Escher's chest. “My master wasn't lying when he said you were quite the libertine. It seems you're enjoying this more far than you let on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin keeps quiet despite his desire to protest. Despite the steady thrum of desire in his veins, he's feeling more than a little self-conscious baring himself before another person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher pushes the dusk elf's legs aside and sits on his knees between his thighs. Doe-like eyes, deceptive considering the spawn's predatory nature, look up at him from beneath pale lashes. His eyes, inky black pools, meet Rahadin's green. There is a mischievous look glinting behind them, one that he is not certain if he likes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With blonde hair that cascades down his shoulders, a sculpted jaw, and sharp cheekbones despite his otherwise soft features, the creature is objectively attractive. Yet he is far from Rahadin's tastes—which isn't saying much. Most men that found themselves in his master's company were not particularly attractive in his opinion; Strahd preferred his men to have a more gentle appearance. Power and authority are far more appealing to Rahadin than looks, and perhaps that is what drew him to Strahd in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher's head dips forward to lap up the bead of wetness threatening to spill to the floor from the head of his cock, and Rahadin’s fingers reflexively dig into the chaise’s cushion. The anger that'd been rising in his core is replaced with desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's so sensitive,” Escher chuckles. As if attempting to prove his point, he draws a finger along the underside of his cock, the threat of claws against his sensitive skin, and Rahadin jumps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” Strahd agrees. “Don't break my chamberlain, Escher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There's nothing that I could do to him that you probably haven't already, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd chuckles. ”A fair point.” With that, the nobleman sits down beside him and inches closer to Rahadin until their thighs are touching. Even through clothing, the chill of Strahd's body can be felt. His fingers, even colder still, wrap around the back of his neck and rob the dusk elf of his body heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can react, Strahd leans forward and kisses him, slow and sensual at first. Rahadin has to crane his neck to return the kiss with just as much fervor, breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a sudden wetness around his cock. Escher's taken him into his mouth, far too much all at once. Unable to help himself, he groans against Strahd's lips, and he can feel Escher hum in pleasure around him. Rahadin's back arches as the vibrations translate to the wetness wrapped around the head of his cock. Pulling away from the kiss to glance down, Escher’s eyes, half-lidded with lust, find his. It's a tantalizing sight, watching his slick cock slide past those pale lips with each bob of his head, Escher moaning like some harlot around him. He's experienced at this—far, far more than he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand at the back of Rahadin's neck slides to his jaw, and his attention is forced back to Strahd. A look of slight annoyance paints his features. “Do not turn away from me,” Strahd murmurs, his deep voice laced with warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rahadin can utter an apology, Strahd's lips crash into his. His mouth opens wide over his, his tongue shoving past his lips and tasting him greedily. Rahadin does his best to meet him and kiss him back, but he knows his own motions are clumsy with far too much tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The layers of his armor are oppressively hot. Rahadin regrets not changing clothes before agreeing to all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd finally breaks away from the kiss and goes to stand once more just off to his side. Rahadin's attention is drawn to the nobleman wrapping his fist around his own length. Oh so slowly, as if to tease his chamberlain whose eyes are trained on him like a hawk, Strahd begins to stroke himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It pleases me to see my pets getting along for once,” says Strahd. “It's a shame it took sex to make it happen, but I'm not complaining. I hope that in time you see one another as companions rather than competitors.” His eyes hone in on Rahadin as he says this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slight shame burns in his gut, but the feeling is quickly forgotten when Escher almost takes him to the base. His hips buck involuntarily, and Escher's hand is quick to press into his hips, holding him still with more strength than had been expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd takes a step forward. His length, thick and just as pale as the rest of him, is just below head height. Heat pools in Rahadin's face as he dares to replace Strahd's hand around his cock with his own. The vampire hums in encouragement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shaky breath, Rahadin dips his head enough to lap at the tip of his length. It tastes salty, heady. It'd be unpleasant were it anyone else. With Strahd's hand at the back of his head encouraging him, Rahadin takes the head of him into his mouth. He doesn't know where to rest his tongue or what to do with his hands. He settles for tangling one into Escher's hair and allowing the other to grip Strahd's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd is by no means small, and he almost gags when Strahd thrusts his hips forward, far too impatient for someone of Rahadin's experience. He can't help but think that Strahd revels in his inexperience, in seeing just how far he can push him. A new toy to break in. Regardless, Rahadin does his best to match him, pulling his head back a little with each of his thrusts to keep from choking. it's not long before Rahadin's jaw starts to ache from the effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nobleman gathers Rahadin's long hair into a clenched fist, pulling it away from his face to better see the way his cheeks flush. “You love all of this attention, don't you, Rahadin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin doesn't respond, just keeps his attention focused on the matter at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grip on his hair tightens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't you, Rahadin?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dusk elf groans and pulls off enough to speak, his face flushed. “Yes, Master...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me how much you like it when I fuck this petulant mouth of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods—</span>
  </em>
  <span>I-I love it when you use me…!” The words come out before he can rethink them and are </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> more desperate than he had intended. His face flushes even hotter, pleasure beginning to coil in his gut at Strahd's words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good pet. So obedient, the two of you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher pulls off enough to beam at Strahd, the adoration in his eyes obvious. Something in Rahadin's gut twists, and he goes to push the spawn's head back down. Escher catches his wrist, and that adoration quickly flickers to a look of censure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that, now,” Escher chides. His voice is playful, but Rahadin can’t help but notice the tension in his shoulders. “What, are you close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin attempts to nod his head despite the cock being thrust back into his mouth. Escher smirks, and his hand and slow, torturous strokes take the place of his mouth. “What is it that you want, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand at the back of the dusk elf's head keeps him from pulling off to speak. Rahadin makes a noise of desperation, his eyes seeking Escher's and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he understands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your mouth. More of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't quite catch that,” Escher hums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claws prick at his scalp. “You really mustn't mumble your words, Rahadin. It's rather unbecoming of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher squeezes his cock, and stars burst behind Rahadin's eyelids. His hips thrust forward, and he fucks that pale hand through his orgasm, moaning around Strahd's cock all the while between desperate breaths. He all but forgets what it is he's supposed to be doing; all he can think about is the pleasure rolling down his spine, how good he feels in that moment. Drool dribbles down his chin, but he hardly has the ability to care at that moment. He can barely make out the sound of Strahd's hiss past the sound of his own hammering heartbeat in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Strahd lets him pull off. Rahadin does so, gasping for air and legs trembling. He lets his head fall onto the backing of the chaise and closes his eyes for several moments until he can think clearly again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Rahadin lifts his head only to find Escher in the process of licking his seed off of his fingers as if it were honey, his half-lidded eyes focused on the master of Ravenloft all the while. It almost would have been an erotic sight mere moments ago, but now he cannot help but curl his lip at it and how his master is actually watching him do it with amusement in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I would take care of you, didn't I?” Escher murmurs with a lascivious smile once Rahadin has sat back up. He rises and goes to sit on his knees beside Rahadin on the chaise. “My turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin's eyes narrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d only just finished… </span>
  </em>
  <span>When Escher doesn't move but continues to stare at him, expectant, he realizes just how serious he is. His nose scrunches at the idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher frowns. “Darling, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to you returning the favor instead of gawking at me like I've grown a second head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a glance at Strahd—he's also eyeing him with a look of disapproval—Rahadin exhales pointedly through his nose and goes to touch Escher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher interjects, “If you're going to use your hands instead of your mouth, spit on it first. It makes it feel much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's disgusting!” Rahadin pulls his hand away. “And it is quite bold of you to assume to instruct </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>on how to pleasure someone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher tips his head back and closes his eyes, his jaw tightening. “Remind me why it is you enjoy the company of this celibate, Master?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough, the both of you!” Strahd growls. His grip around the dusk elf's hair is released. “Rahadin, either touch the man or leave. I don't have time for petty squabbling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies,” Rahadin mumbles. Begrudgingly, Rahadin spits into his hand and wraps it around Escher's now slick length, stroking him the same way he might Strahd. He doesn't dare look at him lest there be some smug look of self-satisfaction on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strahd makes a point of sighing loudly. “Such a brat you are…” He brings his own sex up to Rahadin's mouth, traces his bottom lip with it. “Open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin obeys—of course he does—and takes him into his mouth once more. His mind is reeling from all that is going on. It is surprisingly difficult to pleasure both men at the same time, to move his fist as well as bob his head, his motions clumsy and unpracticed. It's rather humiliating, being used like this and being admonished for his inexperience. Yet at the same time, his body is practically buzzing with pleasure, something that he would not ever admit, perhaps not even to himself. He's enjoying himself far, far more than someone of his position should be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently dissatisfied with his technique (or feeling particularly impatient), Escher wraps his hand around Rahadin's and quickly moves their hands in tandem along his cock. A part of him is a bit offended by the implication, but Rahadin does his best to kick the feeling back underwater. At least the blonde appears to be enjoying himself; his eyebrows are furrowed and a constant stream of soft pleasured noises pass his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin is torn from his thoughts when Strahd, with a hand around the base of his length, pulls out of his mouth with a soft pop. “Enough. The both of you: on your knees upon the floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strahd, please. Just a few more moments and—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>On your knees.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His tone brooks no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spawn's mouth snaps shut and his gaze, wide with desperation, flicks between Strahd and Rahadin before his jaw tightens. “...Yes, Master.” With his head bowed, Escher does as instructed and moves to the floor. Uncertain of just what is happening yet not wanting to disobey his master, the dusk elf is quick to follow suit after tucking himself back into his breeches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more experienced of them, Escher opens his mouth, tongue lolling out, and waits patiently while Strahd strokes himself. The sight is rather ridiculous, in Rahadin's opinion, and in this he does not mirror him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wrong answer, apparently. Strahd forces his hand with a threatening claw beneath his chin and tilts his head up to look at him. His eyes are dark with desire, yet the rest of his face is emotionless. With little fanfare, the dread lord thrusts his cock between them, smearing wetness along Rahadin's cheek. It takes every ounce of willpower for him to not try and pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher is quick to lavish the side of Strahd’s cock with his tongue, to press kisses along it until his nose is buried in dark curls. Assuming that the blonde knows what in the Nine Hells it is he's doing, Rahadin attempts to imitate and licks at the other side, still wet from his previous attentions, with much more hesitance than Escher. A fresh ember of desire flickers in his belly at just how obscene this all is, at how much Strahd seems to be enjoying himself when a throaty groan escapes his lips for the first time that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encouraged, Rahadin doubles his efforts and licks at the base of him while Escher takes the flushed tip into his mouth. Gods, he wants to hear more of that baritone voice moaning for him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He soon gets his wish. Strahd buries his free hand in Escher's long hair and finishes into his mouth. It's an absolutely captivating sight, the way the typically austere nobleman loses his composure for a split second and his eyes roll back, mouth agape. He'd rarely use the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>to describe his master but at that moment he absolutely is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attention is pulled away when Escher suddenly kisses him, shoves his tongue into his mouth. He tastes deeply of Strahd, heady and bitter, and this time Rahadin meets the kiss with matching fervor. Feeling rather generous (and more aroused than he would like to admit,) he reaches to paw at Escher's cock. As much as he would rather go curl up somewhere and rest, it is only fair—and he's well-mannered, if anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before his fingers can even brush against him, Strahd makes a disapproving click of his tongue. “Leave him,” Strahd says, his voice husky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escher makes a noise somewhere between choking and a sob. “Did I not please you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am satisfied for the moment .” Strahd bends down to tuck his hair behind a slightly pointed ear. “Perhaps next time—if you continue to behave. Come, up with the both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's something particularly pathetic about the way Escher stands up, void of that bravado he typically carries himself with. There is a sullen look on his spit-slicked face, and he doesn't miss the way Escher refuses to meet Strahd's eye. A part of Rahadin almost pities the creature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though it is not his place to question the will of his lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rahadin makes a mental note to stay on the dread lord’s good side; Strahd can be a particularly cruel lover when the mood strikes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an exhausted huff, Rahadin takes Strahd's extended hand and is pulled onto his feet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had a ton of free time at work lately, but I still don't know how/why this ended up being 6K+ words...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>